


Cheerful, Sexy, & Distracting

by Fai_Gensou



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claiming, Hybrid!Prompto, Imperial!Prompto, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Multi, Pheromones, Sex Toys, bigsis!aranea, feline!noctis, fox!ignis, hybrid!aranea, my first smut so be gentle, wolf!gladio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: The road trip would be going a lot smoother if Prompto Argentum didn’t keep dropping in and being a cheerful, sexy, irritating distraction.A world where Prompto is an Imperial Officer…and very, very distracting.(Needless to say, Ignis is the only one who has a problem with the distracting)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To Anon, who sparked this idea. All the blame lies with you. You know who you are.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Final Fantasy XV.

* * *

Ignis pulled the Regalia to the side of the road, as the three of them took in the unusual road block. A pair of (presumably) Imperial Officers, reclining on camping chairs. The elder was a woman with longish, silvery-blonde hair, dressed in armor and leather that didn’t resemble any sort of Imperial uniform they had seen before. She had a double ended lance balanced across her legs. The younger was a blond boy, in something closer to an Imperial Officer uniform, but still with more leather than was probably standard. Definitely more skin showing than standard. Nearly made it hard to notice the dual pistols on each leg, and the shotgun leaning against the chair.

Each had a phone in hand and were…playing King’s Knight? “Damnit Sis, you need to stop cheating!” The boy complained.

“Not my fault you can’t juggle more than two characters at a time.” ‘Sis’ retorted. “Time’s up; the other half of the party has arrived.”

Standing, ‘Sis’ grabbed the chairs and headed off the side of the road. The blond boy bowed, saying, “Hi there! I’m Prompto Argentum and I’m your distraction of the day!”

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis just blinked. The boy was nearly sparkling as he beamed at them. “Hurry up Prom, we only got half an hour before we’re off the clock!” The woman called, pulling out popcorn.

“…what.” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Well, you guys were running late, otherwise we’d have more time to play. Empire doesn’t do overtime.” The boy-Prompto-twirled a pistol in his right hand.

“Okay, time-out. What the hell is going on?” Gladiolus felt compelled to ask.

Prompto turned to ‘Sis’ with a pout. An honest to stars pout. “Are you sure these are the right guys? They seem pretty slow on the uptake here.” He complained with a whine.

A whine.

This was so out of keeping with what they had come to expect from the Empire that Noctis felt like he had entered the Twilight Zone or something.

‘Sis’ gave the three the once-over. “Three guys in black, in a black car, looking in desperate need of a lay? That’s them. The chancellor may be a creepy weirdo, but you can’t deny he’s always on the money, when it comes to pegging those in need of a lay.”

“True.” Whipping out a camera, Prompto snapped a picture of their dumbfounded faces, stashing the camera safely away by the time they realized he’d even taken a photo.

Gladiolus felt an eyebrow twitch. Summoning his broadsword, he charged this bizarre…guy.

Prompto leaned out of the way at the last second, whirling to pistol whip Gladiolus in the back of the head as the momentum of the charge carrying him past.

“Gladio!” Ignis and Noctis yelled, summoning their own weapons.

“Hmmm…” Prompto sized them up, completely disregarding Gladiolus as a threat.

Which, given he had managed to hit the guard rail as he fell, was completely accurate.

Ignis and Noctis were on edge, in light of how this strange boy had easily taken out Gladio. Prompto drew his second pistol, twirling it as he drew. Two gunshots rang out, and

Ignis felt both whiz past him, unnervingly close. Feeling his torso, his hands encountered two holes in his clothes, a hairswidth away from grazing him.

Half of him was impressed at the level of skill required for such a feat. But that was quickly overwhelmed by the irritation developing, in the face of the mending he would have to do once they made camp. Bullet holes were ridiculously tricky to fix, and with magitek troopers dropping in at least once a day, that meant more work for Ignis. On top of driving, and cooking, and keeping Noctis on track.

Needless to say, Ignis completely disregarded strategy as he made his own charge at Prompto.

Prompto ducked down as he slashed with his daggers. Grabbing him below his center of gravity and lifting, he carelessly tossed Ignis into Gladiolus, who had started to recover from the blows to the head and stand up.

Now Noctis was effectively facing Prompto alone, trying to ignore the crunch of popcorn off on the side.

It was like Prompto had cast a spell on his freckles, since Noctis found his eyes moving from freckle to freckle instead of tracking the pistols. Prompto smirked, and frankly it should be illegal how indecently hot this made him look. “Oh, hi there opening…”

Tensing, Noctis prepared himself for nearly everything he could have expected to happen.

Except for what actually happened.

Noctis suddenly found Prompto’s mouth on his. Opening his mouth in shock, Noctis moaned as a hot tongue ran along his. A hand found its way under his jacket, cupping his ass, while the other stroked the nape of his neck, right at the hairline. Drawing himself flush to Noctis, Prompto did something with his hips that sent shudders of arousal through him. Noctis couldn’t help noting how Prompto evidently didn’t believe in underwear…and a hardness growing alongside his own.

Drawing back slightly when breathing started to become an issu, Prompto leaned in close to an ear. “Oh I am definitely going to have to come back and play with you again.” He whispered, biting a spot just below his ear.

Noctis just moaned again, having not realized before now how sensitive his neck was.

He couldn’t help jumping as the victory theme from King’s Knight rang out. “Sorry blondie; time’s up.”

Prompto just sent a smoldering look over his shoulder. “Really, Aranea? The fun was just getting started.”

Noctis couldn’t even think about suppressing the shiver Prompto’s voice drew out, earning him another illegal smirk.

The woman, now named ‘Aranea’, snorted. “We can come back and play a different time; namely our own time. Besides,” She smirked. “You know it’s more fun to play with your food first.”

“True…” Prompto demurred, pulling away from Noctis.

Somehow the day felt suddenly subarctic, without Prompto’s heat against him.

Noctis blinked as he realized that Prompto had gotten his hands on his phone. Adding his and Aranea’s numbers in, Prompto tossed it back to him.

It’s a good thing Crownsguard issue phones were far more durable than the standard market version, as Noctis fumbled the catch.

“Until next time!” Prompto chirped, suddenly going from steamily sexy and hot to cheerfully cute in the blink of an eye.

Noctis could only blink, stupefied, as a red colored airship picked the strange pair up. Prompto cheerfully waved as the ship departed. “BYE!!!” He shouted.

Unsteady on their feet, Ignis and Gladiolus joined him in staring after the ship, long after it vanished in the distance. The chirp of Noctis’s phone drew them out of their stupor. Swiping the lock screen, Ignis and Gladiolus looking over his shoulder, Noctis silently read the text.

/See you in three days!/

It was signed with a cartoon-type chocobo. It looked like the ‘chibi’ drawings Iris was obsessed with.

* * *

Prompto scarcely got the door to his bunk closed before he started clawing at his clothes, skin on fire.

While his outfit looked uber complicated to don and remove, it was made to be removed quickly, especially for times like this.

He shuddered as he licked the fingers of his right hand, where he could still taste and smell the prince. Braced against the door, now completely nude, the scent had ignited twin urges.

There was power practically oozing from every pore, and Prompto could hardly believe he got through the encounter without stripping the royal down and riding him to oblivion. Even with the barest traces left, his thighs were wet and his core ached, empty to near the point of pain.

Yet there was a scent of what could only be described as ‘innocent’. Noctis had never known the touch of another, and combined with hints of urges barely satisfied, Prompto was thrusting his hips into the air, his dick dripping precome at nearly the same rate as the slick ran from his core.

Somehow finding the strength to move from the door, Prompto fell onto the bed. Rubbing against the sheets, he managed the coordination to pull out his solution from underneath.

It was a toy he had had to design and build himself. A large vibrating dildo lay at one end, and a flesh light at the other. Connected to a motor, he could set it up so he could fuck the flesh light while the dildo fucked him. The flesh light could pulse and squeeze his dick, either in sync with the vibrating and thrusting of the dildo, or the two could move in contrast, or the motions could be random.

Prompto was far too keyed up for anything but hard and brutal. Grabbing the dildo end, he moved his sac aside to reach the opening that lay just behind it. Rubbing the dildo over his saturated thighs, Prompto slid it hard, up to the hilt with a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a purr. The aching eased with the insertion of something inside him, he got the flesh light on his dick without unnecessary touches (somehow). He ran a thumb over the button at the far end of the control panel, and fell back into the bed with a moan, the hard and brutal pace his blood demanded starting.

Feeling a familiar furry tail curling around an ankle as he pulled his feet up flush with his ass and dropped his knees to the mattress, he returned to licking his fingers while his left hand started tracing the edge of his ears. They had migrated to the top of his head and turned into pointed, catlike ones, covered in fur the color of his hair.

(When he was what he called ‘sober’, Prompto could hardly believe he could manage the coordination to do contrasting actions with each hand. But those were thoughts that came far outside moments like this.)

He couldn’t help whining as the last traces of the prince’s taste and scent vanished from his fingers. He trailed his wet fingers down his throat to a nipple, pinching and twisting it. His other hand was firmly tugging his ears, massaging the base to soothe the ache. There was a trickle of warmth down his chin, as his fangs drew blood as he bit his lip.

Prompto felt his toes curling as a familiar pressure grew. His hands moved to grasp the sheets, nearly ripping holes in the fabric.

He let out a noise that was a cross between a cat’s yowl and a human scream as the first orgasm hit, a rush of slick soaking the sheets down to the liquid proof mattress cover. This rush triggered his second orgasm as his come filled the flesh light. The flesh light milked him through to a shivering, over-sensitized third orgasm as his eyes rolled back and a final gush of slick left him.

His hand fumbled over the off switch, and the sudden stop of motion was its own kind of relief. Gently removing the toy, he rolled over and arched his back, tail curling as he stretched, before flopping into a mostly dry part of the mattress.

* * *

Aranea waited for Prompto get the lust out of his system before entering his bunk. “Damn, never seen anyone get that reaction out of you.” She commented, taking in his flushed, panting form. While guys did it for her, he had imprinted on her as family, meaning no reaction despite the sex smell heavy in the air.

Prompto just glared half-heartedly, too sated for there to be much heat in it. “Never had anyone get me to drop that fast into it. The smell wasn’t helping. I thought royalty usually lost their virginity early? Especially princes.”

“With those two around? I doubt it. There’s reports of the prince attending public schooling, but evidently no one caught his eye or cornered him; even I smelled it, far away as I was. Other two didn’t do it?” Aranea commented.

“Nah…even without the virginity distracting me, I’d have picked him anyway. Lots of power. Maybe even enough power.” Prompto admitted.

Aranea just cocked an eyebrow. Neither of them could claim to understand how things like that worked. Exposition had not been in the curriculum before they ran.

“Pity the Empire approached us first. Though after a few more daemon pick-ups, it might be time to bail.” Walking over to the pan of water, she wetted a wash cloth before tossing it to him. “Well if the Shield and Advisor don’t do it for you, I’ll take them. Two at once should be a fun challenge, even if they aren’t the ones.”

“There’s an underlying attraction to each other, but natural inclination is to women. Can’t say if either would baulk at sharing though.” Prompto idly started wiping off.

This routine was a familiar one. One would wet and rinse the wash clothes while the other cleaned off enough to be presentable for the walk to the shower. “…is it weird, if I want him to want me without everything else? Even with the non-standard equipment?” Prompto made a vague gesture over his body, still in its partial cat form, and the permanent vaginal opening behind his sac.

Aranea’s face softened as she ran her fingers through his hair. “No. It’s not. Too bad we don’t know if immunity is possible. Just have to wait and see, if he’s less overwhelmed after multiple encounters. Though you may need to tone back the antics a bit, to make it easier to tell if it’s the pheromones or your behavior causing it.”

Prompto couldn’t help purring as she did so. “I texted him that we’d be back in three days. Maybe predictable encounters will help.”

Clean enough to go shower, he got off the bed, grabbing the toy and tossing on a robe, less to cover his nudity and more to hide the tail and the ears as he pulled up the robe’s hood. Even though Biggs and Wedge had seen the tail and ears before, Prompto was still self-conscious about them, given how lust was still the main trigger in bringing them out.

Aranea stripped and changed the bed efficiently while Prompto showered, and hit the air filter to remove most of the smell.

His ears had turned back to human ones when he returned, the tail returning to wherever it went outside of his lust. The only sign he wasn’t a normal human were the slitted pupils, which most people missed anyway. “Fish for dinner then?” She asked, soiled sheets bundled up in her arms.

“You know it.” He answered as she left.

Retrieving his phone from his pile of clothes, Prompto flopped down on clean sheets and started texting.

* * *

There had been no protests when Noctis laid out the gil for a motel room. With the baffling encounter still prominent in their minds, Ignis and Gladiolus were happy for a break from camping.

Ignis sat on a bed, frowning over the bullet holes in his clothes, while Gladiolus half-heartedly read his book and Noctis played solitaire on his phone. Everyone jumped when Noctis’s phone chirped a text alert.

/Can you apologize to Specs about the bullet holes? It was just blindingly obvious damage to his clothes would get him to attack without thinking. They’re no fun to fix :(/

Ignis grabbed the phone before Noctis could response, fiercely texting a reply. /’Specs’ would like to point out the added difficulty of fixing them, given the scarcity of black cloth and thread and the frequency of MT encounters. As I’m the only one who can sew worth a damn, that’s more work for me./

Ignis’s phone chirped instead of Noctis’ after a few minutes. It was a chocobo drawing that somehow managed to look apologetic and what appeared to be a vendor name and address. /Try this guy; he’s got like everything clothing related and he just opened an outlet in Lestallum./

Noctis’s phone chirped. /I make no apologies for the camera./

It was Gladiolus’s turn to grab Noctis’s phone. /I want to point out the carelessness of such an action. Don’t you take things seriously?/

Gladiolus’s phone chirped next. /That was me taking things seriously./

The next text made both Gladiolus’s and Ignis’s phones chirp. /And if I wanted to talk to you, I’d have texted you directly to start with./

Noctis tapped out a reply. /I think you broke them. More than you already did earlier./

/pout Sis’ll kill me if they can’t play next time. I already have dibs on you :)/

/…should I be worried?/

/I won’t bite again…unless you want me to. smirk/

Noctis just sent an emoji of a heavily blushing face.

/If it helps, I barely made it back to my bunk before I started jacking off./

/That’s not as helpful as you seem to think it should be./

/shrug sorry dude, modesty does not come standard in this package. Gotta go; dinner’s ready!/

“How’d he get our numbers anyway?” Gladiolus asked.

Noctis didn’t bother attempting an answer, choosing to stalk off for a shower.

* * *

Noctis just sagged into the bathroom door with a sigh. He hadn’t noticed it at the time, but… Alone in the bathroom, he pulled the front of his shirt up and breathed in deep, mouth open as if to taste the smell.

Pheromones. No wonder he kept tracking the freckles instead of the pistols, especially with the inherent confuse effect. It was weak, but combined with his baffling behavior, Prompto more than made up for it.

Eyes scrunched closed, Noctis continued tasting the scent. It contained the cinnamon notes of a dominant incubus, yet most of it was a spiciness that made his mouth water. The cinnamon should have repelled him, but instead it conjured up images of the fight it would take to claim the blond.

Growling low in his chest, Noctis stripped his clothes off and started the water in the shower. Not even bothering to try and adjust the temperature lower, he entered and slid down to sit on the floor of the stall, leaning against the tile.

He could see it in his mind clearly.

Letting Prompto prep him with the slick the blond would produce in abundance, three fingers going deeper than Noctis could manage alone. Prompto sliding in, shudders going through both of them at the sensations. He wondered how the blond would manage to fuck him even with the ache that demanded to be filled. Maybe he’d have inserted a toy beforehand; Noctis’s scent making him wet to the point of leaking out, regardless of the toy’s presence.

Noctis knew it was unusual to want to be penetrated, especially by the person he intended to claim for himself, but to receive was another way of laying claim. By demonstrating that he could take care of Prompto’s needs, no matter what they were, the bond would only be stronger.

It wouldn’t take much, for the blond to be shuddering his release, yowling and digging nails into Noctis’s hips, drawing pinpricks of blood. But Prompto would only be half satisfied, the toy hardly a satisfaction in the face of something far better.

There’d be mewls, as he commanded the blond to present, tail curling as he revealed the toy’s base with the action. He would fuck him for a bit with the toy, shivers hardly contained as the blond struggled to stay still. That wouldn’t last long, and Noctis would have removed the toy and slid in, Prompto’s ass flush with his base before the blond could have registered any emptiness.

It would be hard, and Prompto would be overwhelmed, mewling and yowling as he grasped at the ground, doing his best to meet each thrust. Noctis’s balls would draw tight, and he’d bite the nape of Prompto’s neck as he filled him past the brim, too deep to ever be removed.

Noctis barely managed the presence of mind to unclench the fist he’d been fucking to bite it, muffling his yowl as he came harder than he had in a while, three fingers as deep as he could get them in his ass.

The water had cooled from the initial intense heat, and it felt good against his skin as Noctis panted, tail and ears twitching as he came down. Licking at the wounds his teeth had left, Noctis forced himself to not think about how exactly Prompto reacted to their encounter, once alone.

He had never encountered anyone who caused this reaction, one that made him want to claim someone seriously. He was no stranger to the pleasure he could draw out of himself alone, but that had like scratching an itch, compared to what he had just experienced. He hadn’t dared to attempt sex with another person, too wary of the position he could find himself in if he chose poorly, and there hadn’t been anyone he could picture, beyond a generic form.

If only he had met Prompto years ago, instead of now. His dad had warned him of the rapidity things would progress, once he encountered the person his other side deemed acceptable.

But it was epically the wrong time.

He had a kingdom to reclaim, an empire to expel from his lands, an Oracle/fiancée to meet up with, his ancestors’ weapons to claim…

Why did Prompto have to be on the opposing side? Standing, Noctis started to actually wash in the now cold stream of water. He would just have to play the next meeting by ear. He couldn’t help wondering if the contrasting natures he had picked up in Prompto’s scent had anything to do with his antics.

Drying off, Noctis shifted back.

If someone looked very closely, they would see how his pupils were the slightest bit slitted, the only sign of the creature blood in his line. It wasn’t like the Crystal could bond with someone completely human, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don’t own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Prompto was sprawled out on black silk sheets, tail and ears twitching. He couldn’t figure out how he’d gotten there, but he was waiting for his mate. He had been told to stay put, but he couldn’t decide if it was better to do as he was told or if not. Both options would lead to great outcomes. With his toy in place and set to slow, he was slowly going crazy.

Before he could make up his mind, his mate returned. Bearing a tray of fresh raw fish and cream, he smirked as he took in Prompto, eyes roaming over his trembling form. “So you stayed put? Good kitty.”

Normally, Prompto hated being called that, but when his mate called him that it didn’t bother him.

“Though I do have to tie you up for a bit. Can’t have you making a mess of the bed when you’re the table.” His mate set the tray down, and Prompto’s arms and legs were quickly tied down with conjured ropes.

He shivered as the pieces of fish were laid on his chest and belly, nearly down to his groin. The bowl of cream went by his head. His mate picked up a piece with his mouth and brought it to Prompto’s own mouth. They each ate down their end to meet in a kiss, his mate groaning as Prompto did that thing with his tongue that his mate loved so much.  
So the fish slowly disappeared, his mate licking and nipping his skin after each piece, grooming him. The flesh light part of his toy came off, a cock ring in place underneath. He didn’t remember that happening, but Prompto went along with it.

Dipping his fingers in the cream, his mate brought them to his mouth. Prompto sucked the cream off his fingers much as he would a cock. The fingers went away far too soon, but he was suddenly free before he could start to whine.

There hadn’t been a lot of cream to start with, but his mate coated his cock with the remainder. Prompto didn’t need to be told what to do, taking his mate in all the way to the hilt in one go. His mate was tugging on his ears the way he liked as he purred around the cock in his mouth.

The movement of his mate’s hips had started to become erratic when Prompto’s head was pulled back. “Seems like you still made a mess.” His mate commented, petting his thighs, which were absolutely drenched, soaking the bedding beneath.

“Not my fault that you smell and feel that good.” Prompto retorted. “And I always clean up my messes.”

“True.” His mate agreed with a smirk. Leaning back and spreading his legs, he bared his hole to Prompto.

His mate didn’t have the opening behind his sac like he did, but he produced more than enough slick to stretch the hole his mate did have. Slicking his fingers, he took his time stretching his mate. Part of him still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have a mate who let him do this to him; indulging his need to fuck something beyond toys. “It’s hardly an indulgence if I enjoy this as much as you.” His mate reminded him, rocking back on his fingers. “Or haven’t I told you enough times that you’re hot as fuck domming? Need warning labels on you when you’re like this.”

It was ridiculous how easily Prompto blushed at a compliment. Coating his cock in his own slick, Prompto slid in, both of them meowing at the sensations that never got old. Somehow his mate worked a hand down, to remove the cock ring. “The only thing I want you coming in is me.” His mate growled, his mouth nipping at an ear.  
Prompto shuddered. It never took long, once his mate started on his ears. Feeling the familiar rush starting, he sped up his pace. His mate squeezed down around his cock as his mouth enveloped the whole ear. Yowling, he filled his mate up, in a way that never failed to calm parts of his blood.

But they were only half done. His mate had not yet come himself, and while parts of his blood had calmed, the rest of his blood demanded he be filled. The toy inside him, while it had gotten him through his need to fuck, was no longer enough. It almost felt wrong, but Prompto had learned that if his mate put the toy in, only he could take it out.  
He was flat on his back with his mate hovering over him before he fully realized they had moved. Biting on his neck, his mate started fucking him with the toy. He spread his legs as wide as he could and tilted his hips, trying to get deeper penetration. The toy was removed, and he felt like crying at the loss, despite knowing far, far better was to come.

* * *

Prompto woke up with a yowl as Aranea dumped water on him. “How many times do I have to tell you, don’t sleep with a toy in you!” She roared, waving said toy in front of his face.

That explained why he had been near tears in his dream, near the end.

“Yes, I know I do it when I’m in heat, but never for more than three hours! So I can get some stars-damn sleep!” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Did you fall asleep playing again?”

“More like I couldn’t get to sleep without something in me. It was like an itch you can’t scratch; I felt empty.” Prompto reluctantly got out of bed. Aranea always used cold water when she did this. “It’s been like that since we encountered the prince. The emptiness is surpassing the need to fuck him.” He admitted, grabbing the towel she was always brought with this kind of wake-up, if only so he didn’t drip all over the place.

She just sighed at his pitiful look. “It’s been awhile, if you’re as empty as I think you are.”

“Nah, back then, it was like…suddenly having what was always there go away. I didn’t know I had been empty until ‘it’ went away. This is…more like a physical pain. The toy’s not what I want, but it’s the only thing that helps.” He elaborated, getting dressed.

“Well, we’re due to ‘meet’ with him again today. Maybe you’ll get all the way?” She reminded him.

Prompto snorted. “Somehow I don’t think the pheromones would confuse him enough to not notice I have a dick and a pussy.”

He tried not to look too forlorn at the toy. He wouldn’t be getting it back for six hours, minimum. “Can you at least bring one with you?”

Aranea could only sigh again. “Fine. But not while we’re hunting. Finally got a lead on a behemoth, so that’s where we’re heading before royal encounter round two. Better bring the 45 caliber guns today.” She told him as she left the room, taking not only the toy he had had inside him while he was asleep, but his toy chest as well.

Prompto barely bit back a groan. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Noctis was not in a good mood.

Ignis had conceded to go to the chocobo post, if only because chocobos would be useful to reach royal tombs and the rental kiosks weren’t working. A behemoth had taken up residence nearby, and none of the birds were willing to leave the post. They had scouted the area it had claimed for a den yesterday, declining to try and attack in the fading light. There was no telling the state they’d be in, and there were bound to be daemons between the den and any sort of safety.

He had been having a great dream. He had been playing with Prompto, leaving him unbound and rigged up with toys before going for food. He had never considered connecting a flesh light and a dildo to a motor together. He had told him to stay put, but rebellion wouldn’t have been a terrible outcome.

They had shared the fish he’d returned with, Noctis carefully cleaning each bit of skin after each piece. He’d been tied down during the fish, but Noctis freed him so he could go down on him, his cock covered with cream. Didn’t stop the mess Prompto generated from his slick, but that just meant there was plenty for when he fucked Noctis.

Each time he could tell Prompto was amazed that he’d ‘indulge’ him, by being fucked. “Haven’t I told you enough times you’re as hot as fuck domming?” He told him, Prompto blushing so hard that even his ears were pink under the fur.

Noctis pulled off the cock ring he’d put on him earlier. “The only thing I want you coming in is me.” He had told him with a growl, playing with an ear using his mouth.

It was a thrill, to be claimed. Even if they were the only ones who knew, it pleased Noctis to know his mate was as deep inside him as Noctis got inside him. Using Prompto’s own slick added a layer of eroticism for him.

It didn’t take much to get Prompto to come. The need to fuck calmed, Noctis could see how having the toy inside of him had become unbearable. He had long learned, however, that if Noctis was the one who put the toy in, then Noctis was the only one who could take it out.

He could never resist fucking Prompto with the toy before fucking him himself, if only so when Prompto used the toy by himself, it would still be like Noctis was fucking him.

He had just removed the toy and lined himself up when he suddenly found himself awake. And uncomfortably aroused. It hadn’t take much to tip him over the edge, but it was not the wake-up or the ending he had wanted.

The worst part was he had been too keyed up to go back to sleep. He couldn’t remember a time where he had trouble getting to sleep, or going back to sleep. It had been close to the usual wake-up call, so at least he didn’t miss out on too much sleep.

Carefully working their way deeper into the den, the trio reviewed the plan. There were fuel drums left over from when the ruins in the den had been an active site, so the plan was toss magic flasks filled with fire energy at the drums when the behemoth was nearby. Hopefully this meant less danger for them, even with the need for the flasks to ‘cool off’ between casts.

They had scarcely entered the area with the fuel drums when there was suddenly a huge fireball, and an equally huge thud as the behemoth fell down, dead. “Prom, if my meat is cooked, then you’re not getting your toys back today at all. Maybe not even tomorrow.” While they had only heard the voice once, there was no mistaking it.

“Like it’s not huge enough for there to be plenty of uncooked meat for you.” Prompto had locked his legs around a cross beam, hanging down so he was looking at everything upside down. “And isn’t that cruel and unusual punishment, to keep them from me that long?”

“Cruel? Maybe. Unusual? No.” She told him firmly.

Having been prepared for the pheromones, Noctis was sure in his initial guess. Prompto was definitely a submissive cat, with traces of dominant incubus. Getting a good whiff of Aranea’s scent, he figured she was mostly likely a dominant dragon and a dominant succubus, in roughly equal measures.

“HI!” Prompto shouted, noticing them. Or at least, deigned to announce that he’d noticed them.

“There goes our bounty.” Gladiolus grumbled. As a wolf, he hated having a kill stolen, even more so when it came from someone outside the pack.

“You can have the bounty; I just want the meat.” Aranea started butchering the behemoth, with a knife that had been pulled out of a spot where one would think it would be uncomfortable to keep. (If not outright dangerous)

“Sis has been hankering for behemoth meat for a few months now. This is the first one she’s heard about.” Prompto informed the trio, returning to the ground in what all were willing to admit was an impressive move. “By the time she’s worked through this one, she’ll be set for a couple years. Then we’ll start this all over again.”

That made a lot of sense, since behemoths were a dragon’s favorite, especially for mating seasons.

“Man, and we had this whole big thing planned out too, for today.” Prompto complained. The butchered behemoth took up three huge, person-sized, freezers. Enough had been left for all of them to have behemoth steaks for dinner though.

“Maybe next time.” Aranea assured him, leading the way out through a path that had been closed off when they’d scouted the day before.

Once out, Ignis went to report the completion of the hunt to Wiz, while the rest headed to the haven where the trio had spent the night. Sending Prompto a look, Aranea slid up to Gladiolus, turning on the charm as Prompto tugged Noctis in a different direction from the haven.

“I wasn’t sure she’d agree today. She caught me with a toy in when I was asleep, and that’s her hugest peeve.” Prompto told him as they settled in a thicket that wasn’t terribly far from the haven, but secluded enough to avoid the animals and have some privacy. “Well, less peeve and more raging trigger.”

“Can’t say I blame her, given what I’ve read about the potential dangers of doing that.” Noctis said, the pair meeting in the space between them for a heated kiss.

Prompto pouted. “Here I had pegged you as a virgin.”

Noctis leveled him with a heated look. “Just because I’ve never been with another person doesn’t mean I’m that innocent. Unfortunately, since this was supposed to be a short trip, I didn’t bring anything. Plus Ignis fusses over that stuff.”

Prompto felt his face grow hot. Why was he blushing? “Ignis is Specs, right?”

“Yeah. Don’t get why; he just does.” Noctis shrugged. Ignis was the walking embodiment of straight laced, despite of, or because of, his fox blood. “How’d you meet…Aranea, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s always been me and her, ever since the beginning.”

“Kinda unusual, seeing a dragon and a cat together.” It wasn’t unheard of, two very different beings sticking together, but it was a bit strange.

Prompto grew still. “What are you talking about?” There was an edge to his voice, and a hand went to a gun.

Noctis was confused. “Didn’t you smell it?”

“Smell what?” Prompto was growing tense. How did the prince know about them? Could he be connected to the ones who made them the way they were?

Noctis swiftly connected the dots. The two of them had been alone all their lives, save for each other. And they hadn’t ran into anyone who could have informed them otherwise. “Watch.” He said gently, closing his eyes.

Normally, the shift happened faster than the eye could track, but by concentrating, he could slow it down enough so Prompto would understand what he was seeing.

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as Noctis’s ears elongated, sprouting fur the color of his hair as they went up to the top of his head. A tail grew out behind him, flicking in the air once it had reached its full length. His nails had also hardened and sharpened themselves, but Prompto didn’t notice that as the prince opened his eyes, revealing slitted pupils much like his own.

His hand trembling, Prompto reached out and touched one of Noctis’s ears. He jumped when his fingers found warm fur instead of going through like he had expected. He was suddenly aware he had shifted as well, his tail twining with Noctis’s. Noctis purred at the contact. Leaning in, he started licking the tears from Prompto’s face.

“I’m…I’m not alone…” Prompto whispered, the tears flowing faster.

Noctis continued licking away his tears, grooming his face as he purred, trying to calm the blond down. He found himself flat on the ground as Prompto clung to him, rubbing his body along his. Prompto started purring himself as Noctis’s hands found his ears, knowing just how to touch without being told, like he had had to tell Aranea, years ago. “I don’t know how the two of you ended up alone, but there’s plenty of dragons and cats and succubae and incubi out there, plus a whole bunch of others. Most of them are in Lucis though; something chased nearly all of them out of Niflheim and the areas it controls years ago.” Noctis told him, rolling them over so they lay on their sides.

“The earliest thing either of us remembers is somewhere dark and cold and harsh. She said one day they shoved me in the cage with her, a screaming, feverish baby. It didn’t take long before they had to take both of us out if they wanted to do something to either of us. There were a lot of needles, and I’d be feverish after every injection. And not just vaguely hot; she had been sure, several times, that the fever would kill me. I don’t remember much of this. She had heard them discussing getting rid of me and studying the remains, for the next time. It hadn’t been long after that when there was a huge commotion somewhere else in that place, and the power went out. The locks to the cage were electronic, and opened when the power failed. So Sis grabbed me and ran. A group of mercenaries found us, at what we’d learn was the Niflheim-Tenebrae border. That was twelve years ago. I know I’m at least seventeen, since Sis said I was about the size she was when I joined her, when we escaped. She started her cycle soon after we ran, so she’s at least twenty four. We didn’t learn about hours and days and years until we joined the mercenaries. Only took a few years for Sis to be running the group.” Prompto explained, rubbing his head into Noctis’s chest.

While the need to fuck and be fucked was still there, right now he just wanted to roll in the prince’s scent and be covered in it.

Wow. They were nearly completely ignorant of everything, save for whatever they had figured out themselves. “Both of you are probably older than that. People like us grow a little slower until puberty. And sub cats run smaller to start with.”

“’Sub cats’?” He was sufficiently covered with Noctis’s scent now, so he was happy to curl up against him, tails entwined with his ears lightly rubbed.

“You have an opening, just behind your sac?” Prompto hesitated before nodding. “Thought so. All submissive males have that. It’s not impossible for a submissive male to sire a child, but it’s far easier for them to conceive. Most of your scent is submissive cat, but there’s traces of dominant incubus. Aranea smells like a dominant dragon and a dominant succubus in equal measures. What do you smell from me?” Noctis explained, before asking his question.

“Lots of power. Can’t believe I got through our encounter three days ago without ripping your clothes off and riding you. But there’s the maddening scent of being untouched, with urges hardly satisfied. Like I told you, I barely reached my bunk before I had to get my clothes off.” Done with having his ears rubbed, Prompto rolled over to bare his belly.

Noctis answered the silent question, slowly losing the fight to not rub past the belly button. “I’m a dominant cat, who’s never been with someone else. Hasn’t been a good idea, until now.” Prompto’s shirt had been pushed up to bunch under his armpits, and he was squirming under his touch.

“?” Prompto asked with a questioning meow.

Noctis brought his mouth close to an ear. “When a dom and a sub are compatible, there’s a strong reaction. The stronger the reaction, the greater the compatibility. Even after one meeting, I’m more than ready to claim you.” He stilled his hand. “Much the same for you?”

Prompto whined when he stopped, but he figured he’d start back up if he answered. “Stars yes. Never had anyone make me drop that fast before. Been so empty. I was empty when the opening came in, but that was more a sense of something I didn’t realize was there until it was gone. Now…the only way I could sleep or do anything is with something inside me. Not what I want, but better than nothing. Sis took all my toys this morning, and she might give them back tonight. I could ignore it during the hunt, but…”  
He arched his back, trying to bare even more of his belly as he leaned his head back as much as he could to bare his neck. “Never been anyone I wanted to submit to.” He mewled happily as Noctis’s hand started moving again.

“Lift your hips.” Noctis whispered, nuzzling the ear by his mouth.

Prompto complied, and Noctis got his pants down to his lower thighs. He couldn’t remove them farther than that, between the slick making the leather stick and Prompto instinctively opening his legs.

“Can’t claim you properly here. But there’s still plenty to do.” Reaching behind his sac, Noctis started pushing a finger inside the vaginal opening.

Prompto went rigid. This was so very different from his toys or his own fingers. Even so, the finger was doing more to soothe the emptiness than anything else he had tried. He pushed down against the finger, trying to get it to go deeper.

Noctis obliged with a pleased growl. Shifting to a kneeling position, Prompto started pawing at his pants once they were close enough. Getting his dick free, Prompto started licking.

He had never been so grateful for feline flexibility before. Swallowing around the head of Noct’s cock, Prompto shuddered as three fingers were shoved in, nearly yowling. He found himself taking Noct all the way up to the hilt when his fingers curled and brushed something he hadn’t felt before, in all of his previous experiences. Purring around the cock in his mouth, Prompto felt more complete than he could ever recall being.

He yelped as Noct’s other hand surrounded his cock. Fisting his hand, Noct just held it still, tight enough to create lovely friction as he thrusted into it. Drowning in sensation and a scent that he suddenly realized had the same basic format as his own, Prompto yowled as his orgasm hit hard.

Noct followed close behind, the scent and sounds and sight of his (soon to be) mate’s orgasm triggering his own. Purring as his prince’s seed coated his throat, he felt another gush of slick leave him as it sent off his second orgasm. Letting the softening cock fall from his mouth, he continued purring as the fingers that had been fucking him rested against his lips for him to clean.

Watching Noct lick his come off the hand he’d been fucking, Prompto was surprised he didn’t manage to come again. He couldn’t recall feeling so sated, not even after getting his toy working right. Even the empty feeling had died down to nearly nothing, in a sensation that reminded him of clothes that didn’t fit quite right.

Noct stood up. Pulling off his pants and briefs, he quickly redressed in just his pants, before using the briefs to clean up the slick on Prompto’s thighs. “You didn’t really answer why it hadn’t been a good idea for you to be with anyone.” Prompto said as he did this.

“If you don’t have incubus or succubus blood, you need to be careful picking partners. As the Crown Prince, I had to be even more careful. When you toss the Crystal into the mix…I needed to have a strong reaction, beyond just a general ‘oh hey sub’ reaction. Like I said, the higher the compatibility between a dom and a sub, the stronger the reaction. You hardly made it, what, five minutes, after you left. Took me longer, with the confuse effect from the pheromones and having to wait for some privacy.” Straitening Prompto’s clothes back, he curled back around him.

“Is immunity to pheromones possible? Sis and I don’t notice each other’s, but the guys with us still have to keep their distance when the heats hit. Before today, I thought you were human and…” Prompto trailed off.

“There’s no such thing as immunity to pheromones. Family members can ignore those of their family, and mates can ignore each other’s outside of heats. The closest thing is tolerance.” Noct shifted back, Prompto following suit.

“How can you do that? I’ve tried, but the only guaranteed trigger is lust.” Prompto complained. “I can keep them hidden when I’m fucking someone by thinking of it as a hunt, but by myself? Never.”

“Given the incubus in you, fucking someone pretty much is hunting for you. Strong emotions like lust are an automatic trigger, or like how you shifted as I did. It comes down to recognizing the difference between the two states. Next time you shift, try concentrating on how it feels with them out. The more you practice, the easier conscious shifting becomes.”

“Stars, can I take your briefs with me?” Prompto suddenly said.

Noct chuckled. “That’s why I took them off and cleaned you up with them. The combination of our scents, especially our aroused scents, should help with the emptiness. Need to plan before we can properly mate.”

Accepting the briefs, Prompto secreted them to some spot on his body where his sister wouldn’t notice right away. Without really thinking about it, he handed Noct the handkerchief he kept in his pants pocket. “Like what? I know it probably has to be safer then here, but what else?”

“Contraception. There can’t be any barriers in a claim mating, so I have to get something oral for you to take beforehand. A claim mating is the biggest factor in conception outside heats, so…” Noct shrugged. “Plus arranging to get a couple days alone.”

“Does it always happen this fast? I mean, we’ve spent like three hours max with each other. Totally not complaining about the speed, but there’s so much I didn’t realize I had to know.” Prompto asked, pushing up into a sitting position.

“My parents grew up together. Once they hit puberty and realized how compatible they were, they had mated within two hours. Compared to them? We’re dragging our feet here.” Noct leaned against a tree, Prompto between his legs, back to chest. “I need to check, but there might be an explanation for why you had been feverish all the time after the injections.”

“Like what?”

“Your ‘base’ state is submissive cat; the dominant incubus was added in. Hybrids between incubi/succubae and others are reasonably common, but the dom/sub parts always match. By forcing something opposite to your base nature, your body was fighting against it, causing the fevers. Not being constantly exposed let your body find its balance between the two. Not sure where I’d check that but…it does make sense.” Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto. “Aranea smells like dragon and succubus in equal measures, but both parts are dominant, so it’s not outside the realm of possibility for her to be a natural born hybrid. Not sure where whomever would have found pure incubi/succubae blood; there hasn’t been any of those in ages.”

“So, where can I learn all this? Is there books somewhere, or is it all word of mouth? Don’t wanna distract you when you’re hunting cuz I had a question with a ridiculously simple answer.” Prompto asked.

“I’ll text you some book titles, and where you can find them.” Noct promised.

Remembering something Prompto had said last time, he asked, “What did you mean, when you said the Empire doesn’t do overtime?”

“Sis and I aren’t really apart of the Imperial military. We’ve got official ranks and all, but that’s more so the MTs will listen to us if we have to work with them. They’re programmed to only respond to ranking Imperial officers. Otherwise, we’re just like any other mercenary; Empire just happened to be the ones who hired us, long-term.” Prompto explained.

Sighing, he said, “Guess we should go back now. I don’t think Sis has scarred your guys for life yet.”

“Yeah…” Noct agreed as they stood.

They walked back to the haven hand in hand. Ignis and Gladiolus looked fairly put together, but the smirk on Aranea’s face told Prompto that a satisfying encounter had been had. “So you two lovebirds have an equally fun time?” She asked.

It was almost an unnecessary question, with the scents clinging to them.

“Yup! Informative too.” Prompto answered, beaming.

“I suppose we’ll be seeing more of you?” Ignis asked, vaguely disgruntled.

“Don’t strain yourself, trying to show enthusiasm.” Aranea snarked.

Picking up her lance, she told Prompto, “Time to go blondie. We did promise Biggs and Wedge behemoth steaks tonight.”

“Okay…” Darting in to kiss Noct on the cheek, Prompto skipped off behind Aranea, towards the red colored airship that was parked on the horizon.

* * *

Ignis fussed over dinner more than usual. Gladiolus and Noct traded smirks at the sight. “Found yourself a playmate then?” Gladiolus asked.

“Less play, more mate.” Noct answered. “Need to get some stuff together before we can go all the way.”

“Suppose I best help you procure the necessities, along with suggested reading material for both of them.” Ignis said, serving dinner. “I hadn’t thought it was possible, the situation those two were in.”

“I probably got more out of Prom then you two did Aranea. They had to have been in mostly Nif-controlled areas, if they had never encountered anyone before us. Before I shifted, he was pretty close to shooting me.” Noct said, poking at his steak. “It’s hard to wrap your mind around it. Where did they come from originally? And who would be experimenting with us?”

“I’ll call Cor in the morning and let him know about all this. He might know something.” Gladiolus said.

There was little meaningful conversation after that.

That night, Noct nuzzled the handkerchief Prompto had given him in exchange for his briefs. Purring, he fell asleep hoping to dream of Prompto again.  
(Gladiolus and Ignis shared an eyeroll over this. People waiting to claim their mates always acted strange. It was a fact of life, but it didn’t make it any less amusing or exasperating.)

* * *

Prompto was curled up with Aranea in her bunk. They were both naked, as one of the few things they had learned on their own was how soothing skin to skin contact was, especially full body contact. It helped that they hadn’t really had clothes before escaping. His ears and tail were out, while a pair of leathery wings had appeared on her back with patches of scales scattered across her body. Cuddling like this was the only other guaranteed way they’d found to trigger the shift outside lust. “I can’t believe there’s others like us.” Prompto said. The biggest obstacle to getting him to sleep alone was losing the heat. Aranea put out heat like a furnace.

“I had heard rumors, of people with ears and tails and wings, but I never gave them much credence. Especially since nearly all of them came from drunks. Plus it seemed too good to be true.” Aranea told him, gently rubbing his ears, mindful of her claws.

“Noct said he’d text me book titles and where to find them. I just hope we haven’t accidently pissed any of them off cuz we didn’t know something.”

“Noctis at least isn’t pissed, based on your trophy. And if what you’re thinking will happen will happen next time.” Aranea pointed out.

“Sis, with just his hands that empty feeling went down to nearly nothing! I’m willing to buy into the stuff with mates and doms and subs, just on that alone. Not to mention just how strong a reaction I had to him. Even now, hours later and after a shower, it’s nowhere near the point it was before, the emptiness.” Yawning, he curled into a ball against her stomach. “Have fun with his guys?”

“Plenty. Truth be told, it was more fun pushing Specs’s buttons with Gladdy. Not sure with Specs, but Gladdy’s down for casual fun without expecting more.”

“Your favorite kind of guy.”

She poked a shoulder. “Oi, don’t fall asleep on me!”

He just meowed at her, too far gone to sleep for words as his body shifted back.

Aranea couldn’t bring herself to push him out or carry him back to his own bunk. Draping her body over his, she settled down for the night herself.

Breathing in deep, she found herself contemplating the scent that still clung to Prompto. The untouched portion had gone done a bit, from doing something sexual with another person. There was an underlying ‘flavor’ that was the same as Prompto’s, but the most noticeable thing was the power. Prom had described it as oozing power from his pores, which wasn’t very far off the mark. With all that power, she could accept Noctis claiming Prompto. Once she gave him a very pointed shovel talk, with her lance.

His guys, Ignis and Gladiolus, were definitely fun. Based on what they had discussed, once it had been established that a. they were all not human and b. she had no fucking clue about anything, incubi and succubae like her and Prom were usually a subset within the different clans. There had been separate clans for them ages ago, but they had bred into the other clans, since doing so meant they no longer had to be dependent on sex for survival. It meant they could survive off regular food and be satisfied with masturbation, but sex with another person was still the best for them. Even after millennia of the incubi/succubae lines existing within the clans, it wasn’t possible for ‘hybrids’ (as they were called) to go without full intercourse.

She couldn’t help but be worried about what Prompto’s opposing natures meant for him. It apparently wasn’t something that could happen naturally, and with no clue how they had ended up where they’d been…

She could only hope that they didn’t end up drawing the attention of those connected with that place. Prom seemed to have found a balance between the two, but she couldn’t help worrying.

Not since a screaming, feverish baby had been shoved in her cage, and she realized that she wouldn’t be alone anymore. She supposed they had thought she’d eat him, and they certainly hadn’t expected the attachment that quickly developed. She had been injured several times trying to keep them from being separated. After killing two of them, someone decided with was easier to just deal with both of them together.

Ignis had told her of how protective dragons tended to be of those they claimed for themselves, but her gut said it was something more than that.

With a mental shrug and Prompto’s sleep-purring reverberating through her, Aranea let the purring carry her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really need to sit down and establish this universe I think. Once I'm further in the 'Blessings of Eos' series.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah…what was intended as a random plot what plot of an imperial!prompto insisted on injecting plot. With cat!prom and cat!noct.


End file.
